


All The Good Chinaware

by markipwiwer



Category: Video Blogging RPF, jacksepticeye, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Multi, Weird body stuff, but it’s weird fluff, i promise you’re scary uwu, just fluff, wilford has powers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-10
Updated: 2018-05-10
Packaged: 2019-05-04 19:46:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14600370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/markipwiwer/pseuds/markipwiwer
Summary: Anti attempts to break plates in lieu of talking about his feelings.Wilford comforts his terrifying boyfriends about just how terrifying they are.





	All The Good Chinaware

**Author's Note:**

> shout out to my discord server for inspiring me in the weirdest ways
> 
> -
> 
> Have you got an idea or a request for a fic? Come shoot me a message at markipwiwer.tumblr.com!
> 
> If you like what I do, please consider supporting me at www.ko-fi.com/markipwiwer!

Antis form glitched halfway through the door, stuttered a little, and pulled out on the other side with some wood splinters flying out in a surreal way. He was pissed. Screaming, pulling at his hair and almost panting due to his own hyperventilation. His body started to walk but just transported instead, to the kitchen. He appeared again about two feet off the ground and dropped to the ground, clumsily.

Wilford, who had been sitting in the kitchen in his pink boxers, eating marshmallow fluff straight from the jar, jumped in his chair and spun around to look at the glitch, on his knees and in quite an elevated state of panic and frustration. 

Anti went to open his mouth to scream again but the only sound that came out was muffled static, loud enough to hurt Wilfords ears. He got up from his chair and rushed over to the almost animalistic form on the ground. He dropped to his knees, down to Antis level, while Antis form glitched between both hands pulling at his own hair and both hands covering his face while he shook. 

Wilford attempted to reach out for Antis hand but it glitched through Wilford as it moved and shocked him violently. Wilford pulled back again, instead placing his hands on Antis shoulders, which weren’t glitching nearly as much. Wilfords weird, mostly human flesh making contact with Antis pixelated... whatever he had on the outside, seemed to stabilise it a little. Wilford was grateful for not getting shocked again, and he finally decided to speak as Antis breathing slowed a little.

“What’s the bloody hell’s gotten you all worked up like this?”  
There was genuine concern laced somewhere in Wilfords tone, but it was mostly covered in shock and curiosity. It wasn’t very often that Anti lost it like this.

At first, Anti merely grumbled, pulling out of Wilfords grip and getting back on his feet, pacing for a moment before grabbing a plate off of the counter and hurling it at a wall, where it smashed violently.

Wilford flinched a little and got up off the ground, albeit moving a bit slower than Anti had. Anti went to reach for another plate and Wilford quickly grabbed at his wrists, keeping his from throwing it.

“Hey, stop that! Just talk to me!”

“Maybe I don’t wanna fuckin’ talk to ye!” Antis voice was a little hoarse and staticky still, but he was legible.

“Fine, don’t talk then! But you can’t break all the good china, Dark’ll kill the both of us!”

Anti huffed at him, but put the plate back down. He stood back and jumped onto the counter, where he sat and crossed his arms and legs, looking extra annoyed.

Wilford sighed and shook his head.  
“Here.”  
He held out his hand and with a weird pink puff of smoke and a warped, backwards shattering noise, the plate that had been in pieces on the other side of the room was now back in Wilfords hand, more importantly, in one piece. He handed it to Anti.

Anti looked it over, finding not a mark on the plate, and was almost impressed. Almost. He may have been more impressed if Wilford didn’t have marshmallow fluff still stuck to the ends of his moustache.  
After inspecting the plate a little more, Anti held it out in front of him and simply dropped it to the floor, where it broke again, this time less violently. Wilford watched it drop with a blank face, before repairing and summoning it again.

Anti seemed almost hyper focused on the process of breaking something and having it be fixed by literal magic, or whatever the hell Wilford had, just for him to break it all over again. It was fun and weirdly therapeutic. The two continued this for quite some time, at least 20 minutes until Dark walked in.

“Anti, I saw the livestream, are you o-“ Dark had been adjusting his tie, clearly a little concerned, before stopping short in the doorway. His look was unreadable, for a moment it had seemed like there was a bit of care under his brooding shell, but it was erased as he saw his... unfortunate partners breaking his china. That was really old china, too. To be fair, they looked like a pair of deer caught in the headlights.

Wilford quickly repaired the plate one more time and instead of handing it to Anti, hid it behind himself.

Dark finally spoke.  
“Was anything else broken?”

“No.”  
Wilford and Anti replied in unison.

“Good. Now look, the livestream - he didn’t really mean-“

Anti cut Dark off.  
“It’s fine. I’m fine.”

Anti looked almost ashamed, and Wilford realised he was really quite out of the loop. Dark wasn’t usually the kind of person to bring up an issue first, so when he did it was usually because said issue was a ticking time bomb he’d rather have disarmed before it blew up in everyone’s faces.

“Wait, what livestream?”  
Wilford looked between the two of them.

Dark hesitated to speak, but Anti didn’t seem to want to talk, and far be it for Wilford to be left out.

“Jack said some... rather unflattering things about Antis existence today. Quite publicly. But he was joking-“

At that, Anti perked up, frustration building again.  
“It doesn’t fuckin’ matter if he was joking or not! If anything that just makes it worse! He said I was just some stupid, impulsive THING that didn’t deserve to exist, like I was just him when he was some dumb teenager with extra edge! How would YOU feel if Mark said that kinda shit about ye? He wasn’t fuckin’ joking, and if he was then he wasn’t laughin’ with me, he was laughin’ at me and so was everyone else because no one takes me seriously!”

Antis form was glitching a little again, and he pointed an accusing finger at Dark when he spoke of Mark. It felt like Dark had no problems being taken seriously because, for the most part, Mark treated him with relative seriousness. Jack treated Anti like shit.

In all fairness, Dark looked a tad guilty, more so as if he had misspoken. But Antis concerns were not lost of Dark, he understood the struggle to keep power, to hold onto it and to not let it show that that power was ones only sense of self worth.

Wilford furrowed his eyebrows, looking back and forth at both of them. Alright, this was going to be an unorthodox cheering up session, but he could do it. He grabbed Antis hand and moved to stand between his legs, which were still dangling off the edge of the counter. With his free hand, he tilted Antis chin so they were face to face.

“Hey. You listen to me. You’re scary as hell. You make me flinch sometimes, and that says a lot. Your noises make my ears bleed. You could psychologically damage anyone or anything you set your heart on. You wait in the shadows to attack. That doesn’t make you less terrifying, that makes you smart. Your smaller form is perfect for subtle work, driving people to the brink of insanity without them even realising it. Just because you haven’t completely ruined Jacks life, doesn’t mean you couldn’t if you didn’t want to. You’re horrifying.”

Wilford spoke with sincerity, and his comforting tone didn’t quite match his words, but it was there anyway.  
He turned to Dark, still standing in the doorway.

“And you! You’re a literal demon zombie amalgamation! Your bones are all wrong, you have smoke tentacles, and sometimes there’s three of you! You’re awful!”

Dark looked up and had to smirk at Wilfords ‘compliments’. Anti eventually reached out and silently wrapped his arms around Wilfords waist from behind, leaning his head on the pink mans back. The sudden contact made Wilford jump a little again and Anti giggled cheekily. Dark took the cue and walked over, placing a chaste kiss on Wilfords forehead, wordlessly thanking him for his support.

“Yer a fuckin’ weirdo, ye know that?” Anti mumbled into Wilfords back. Dark hummed in agreement, bringing a fond hand up to cup Wilford cheek and another slinking to Wilfords waist to hold Antis hand. Wilford was trapped, with no escape, and he loved it.

“Well, of course. I’m dating the both of you, after all.”

Anti snickered, not hesitating to lock his fingers with Darks.  
“This is so fuckin’ cute. It’s gross. I hate us.” 

Anti made no attempt to move away from the sickeningly sweet situation.


End file.
